Banishing of emotions
by XxFallenEvexX
Summary: Eve's world is shattered, her people are killed once again, so what will happen when the Elgang call her a friend and take her on an adventure, and what will happen if she falls in love? will she have to banish her emotions, or will she pretend to.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen: HELLO~! So… um… Im just trying this out and… stuff… I'm not good with the type of stuff… or fanfics…. or writing in general… so.. Errrrr…. HI~!~!~!~!~ /**

**Aisha:…. who is she..?**

**Rena: I don't know**

**Eve: I know, she makes the most shittiest fanfics of all time.**

**Fallen: You don't have to be so mean about it *pouts*. Anyway, enjoy my failure of a fanfic!**

**~Elsword: Base - Lord Knight.**

**~Aisha: Base - Dimension Witch**

**~Rena: Base - Grand Archer.**

**~Raven: Base - Blade Master**

**~Eve: Base - Code: Battle Seraph**

**~Chung: Base - Deadly Chaser**

**~Ara: Base - Yama Raja**

**~Elesis: Base - Grand Master**

**~Add: Base - Diabolic Esper**

**—**

darkness, all I could see, covered in it, like a blanket and honestly I didn't mind it, but then, an unlocking sound with a gush of air entering where the darkness lay, light shined through to hit my eyes causing my body to tense and my eyes to squint, I look up to see my once dull and dark blue core alight, alight to be a bright and shinning blue, something hit my pod to cause that, I made my core drain every essence to try to stop the war between NASODS and humans, but in the end I caused myself to be in a deep chronic sleep, I look around me and step out of my pod but collapsing to the ground once I did, but still, I looked up from my blurred sight to find NASODS.… dead… all around me, but not having the power to stand, reaching over to a few broken down NASODS, I rip them apart, and building something new to help me fight, I called them "Moby" and "Remy" using them to help me stand, I use my new cause power in me and caused them to come back, to be back with my king once again, to have peace, looking at them with soft eyes I say "NASODS, your Little Queen has brought you back, and now, we must bring peace to us and the humans" but they were still corrupted, wanting to kill all humans.

~Time Skip~

"NO!" I screamed but my voice fading to deaf ears, as one by one they get cut down, one by one by a group of 'friends', panicking, my eyes start shaking and my head starts to throb, the revive took so much out of my body could no longer stand, falling to the ground before I see black, a man from the group dressed in black run towards me and then, I shut down, regaining my energy but not forgetting the black and spiky hair.

"Hey" said a soft, manly, yet strange voice that sounded human… humans…. I shot open my eyes before they even fully adjusted to the light to find a young boy with red spiky hair, slight tanned skin, I large sword in hand, black shoes that reached his ankles, shorts consisting of black, white, and a hint of red with gold buttons at the front, a brown belt, red and black shirt with a gold button in the centre, red and black gloves with two gold buttons where his knuckles lay and blood red iris' shocked I look around me, destruction, dead NASODS laying… everywhere…. my attempts failed again, I was again, alone.

"Who are you" I demanded but my insides turning and buzzing, hoping they wouldn't kill me like they did to my people.

Grinning he looked at me, scratching the back of his head "I'm Elsword, I.. we found you laying here… and I thought that I should help you out by saying 'hey' every five seconds"

Mumbling a girl walked up to us, a pink and purple staff in hand, purple hair, purple and white dress with gold and black details, a black and gold belt and the most odd shoes I've ever seen "He is sooooo annoying" she said before hitting his head with her staff

Shrugging I start walking over to a NASOD corps, hearing the red boy and purple girl fight behind me, feeling tears threaten to leave my eyes. As the realisation struck the red boy and purple girl, the red boy walked over to me and leaned in close to my face, making me topple over "so you're a NASOD… mmm…" he trailed off, looking over my body causing me to blush "You look like a doll.." sighing he extended his hand to help me up "Well, come on, were friends now so, time to tell you, we all are on a mission so, would you like to help us?"

Staring at him I slowly nod, grabbing his hand, he pulls me up and we start to wonder off with the rest of his group, purple said to me "Im Aisha"

A green girl said to me "Im Rena"

A boy, dressed in back said nothing, but I just ignored it thinking of more important things… thinking why the red boy let me join them with no hesitation and ignoring all the talking around me, the introductions of what their favourite foods and pass-times are, my database will remember, so I really don't have to listen, but I was curious about the man in black with spiky hair and a long sword…. I was curious why he ran over to me.

**—**

**Fallen: GAAAAAAAAH IM SORRY ITS SHORT IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING! since I'm so bad at wring, would you guys like to leave suggestions down bellow? I would also like it if you left ships down there for this lovely story since I don't know where its heading… at this moment in time…**

**Aisha: *pokes fallen's cheek* **

**Fallen: ASDFGHJKL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR**

**Eve: *face palms and walks away***

**Fallen: e.o;; god dam it Aisha, making Eve hate me more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen: I'm… sorry for taking to long to update, writers block and all~**  
><strong>Raven: We don't care<strong>  
><strong>Eve: Yes, we do not care<strong>  
><strong>Rena: Now don't be mean to the poor women,<strong>  
><strong>Elsword: *holds up script and reads slowly* Fallen does not own Elsword… *stops reading* HEY THATS ME<strong>  
><strong>Aisha: SHUT UP *slaps Elsword*<strong>

Letting out a sigh I sink to the ground, nothing really to do I just stare at the trees, wondering if they feel anything, if they know what its like to loose something that they love. "Hey Eve" said a voice, disturbing my train of thought, I look behind me to see Aisha grinning.  
>"What did you do?" I said, my poker face fading from my face as I smile slightly at her.<br>"Well, its not like I found out about all of our class vamp or anything" grinning more she places her hands on her hips triumphantly.  
>"Huh?"<br>"God you're daft, okay, so I just found out from Arial that their is particular thing that we, the elgang, can do to gain more 'magical' power" before I could even respond she gabs my hand and starts dragging me back home, not really caring, I drag my feet behind me. "that's not very Queen like, dragging your feet, thats a no no."

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

"And thats how we do it" smiled Aisha, it almost looked as if glitter was just spilling from her mouth, god, she's always so happy.  
>"so… we beat up that king guy who is fluffy, and we get to be more awesome? Cool" yawned Elsword and Chung at the same time before panicking. "JINX" they said, again, at the same time before panicking more and saying 'jinx' over and over again, still at the same time.<br>"Oh shut the hell up" murmured Raven before grabbing both of their heads and slamming them together, making them role on the ground in pain. Shrugging, I open my mouth to ask raven if it was really needed to do that, when I feel something slither around my shoulders, jumping forward and spinning around, only to see the one and only, Add.  
>"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME ADD" I screamed using my 'Queen authority' voice, my face burning red in anger.<br>"Calm down Eve, you know NASODS don't need to act that way, they are not even human, so stop acting like you're one" he said in a cold and bitter voice, smirking slightly, making me get more mad.  
>"This is why I hate you"<br>"And this is why I wanna see what you look like on the inside, it would be so nice to see why you have emotions" I freeze…. no emotions…. Im a Queen, and a Queen needs justice… she needs emotions. I turn on my heals to walk away but, SLAM, Add falls face first onto the ground with massive force, turning to look at his body before looking up from his crying mess, Rena, Ara and Elesis stand tall, looking very…. very… pissed off with him.  
>"Hi girls" Says Aisha skipping over to hug them, making it obvious she didn't hear or want to hear what Add said to me, shrugging, I start to walk upstairs to my room, not really caring about him anymore.<br>I shut my door behind me and stare at my room, a Queen sized bed with royal blue with sky blue and peach cover with peach pillows and a simple wooden bed frame, the walls white with no pictures or details hanging from them, my dresser a dark brown with a mirror sitting on top of it, a peach **AN:I just think Eve would like the colour peach, don't judge me!** curtain where two glass sliding doors are that lead to a balcony with plants littered around, Aisha insisted I have some 'life' to my room, don't know why though, Im fine with simplicity, and my work station…. just an ugly work place where I fix Moby and Remy. I sigh and mess up my hair before opening the glass doors to the balcony, stepping out into the warm sunlight, shutting my eyes and letting the warmth seep into my core. 'Nock Nock' 'Oh god, someones here' I rush to my dresser and pick up my comb, quickly combing my hair down before putting my poker face on, opening up only to see non other than Rena.  
>"oh, hey Rena" I say, stepping out of my room and shutting the door behind me.<br>"Did…. Add go to far… for your liking? I mean, I know you were given the name 'ice Queen' because you never show emotion to the people you don't know, but even you can get hurt…. right?"  
>"Im fine Rena" I say patting the air down in front of me "He's annoying, and bat shit crazy, but he wont touch me because of you guys, so I'm fine" slowly nodding with acceptance Rena smiles, glitter… again… god its like Aisha and Rena are the same person.<br>"Well, dinner is being prepared by non other than Mr Raven tonight, so I'll come and get you when its done, okay?"  
>"Okay" turning back to my door and opening it, shutting it softly with my foot before shutting my balcony doors and flopping onto my bed, muttering "Moby, Remy, I need a hug".<br>'Beep Beep'

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

By the time everyone finished eating we had run out of things to talk about, that was before Add broke the deadly, ear ringing silence. "so… when are we heading out to the field for our job change?"  
>"In two days" Aisha said, playing with a marshmallow "so you have a day and a half to get a bit stronger"<br>"Kay" said Elsword and Elesis, high fiving each other, rushing out the door, picking up their swords and training together, making everyone else jump up from there seats and rush out the door to train too, yawning I walk upstairs to my bedroom, flop onto my bed and slowly falls asleep, this was going to be a long two days

**Fallen:... Okay time to sleep for another 2000000 days ^ o ^, But really, you guys reviewing gives me motivation to write more, so... yeah... REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen: I dont own Els, I dont know what to put here, so... um... Enjoy.**

"Gah" I gasp out, the air getting nocked out of me as wally pushes me to the ground, having no time to react he raises his sword and swings it down towards my core, shutting my eyes and waiting for the impact.  
>"EVE" screams the Elgang, rushing over to me, but knowing that they wont make it in time I open my eyes and I just smile at them, expecting the impact to hit me at any second, only to look up to see Raven blocking Wallys sword with his, looking back to them, their mouths wide open before i flip backwards as Raven lets Wallys sword hit the ground, Elesis and Elsword running forward and slashing Wally at the same time, looking over to Raven to see him ready to attack, his strong arms that saved me, looking like they could lift anything, his tall and strong pose, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly, peeling my eyes away from him, before gliding forward to help attack Wally…. a thought in the back of my mind saying, why did he save me… he hates NASODS…. and why was I blushing?<p>

~~Time Skip~~

As we complete the final quest Echo runs up to us at the gate outside of Wally's Castle, handing us all a power of El "use it wisely" she says firmly, causing us to all nod.  
>"We will" replies Ara, bowing slightly before hugging Echo tightly.<br>"I… I think you're going to kill her Ara" Elesis said, voice firm, her voice was and is always firm, before peeling Ara off Echo. Gasping for air, Echo stumbles backwards.  
>"Y-You guys have high enough experience, so 'Job change' when you would like to, now, I need to go back to my shop, see you latter"<br>"Bye Echo" we all say at the same time "and thank you again" Echo, lifting her had to wave goodbye as she walks away.  
>"well, lets go and change out 'class'" said Add, nodding we all walk back to the house<p>

~~Time Skip~~ **(AN: omg… again?)**

My body is filled with a powerful aura, I can feel myself growing stronger as my body begins to reform from the elshard essence, I look around and the other eight have began to change as well  
><strong>(AN: The thing is, I cant be stuffed telling what the look like, so… maybe go to the ElWiki?)<strong> Elsword transforming into 'Sword Knight'  
>Aisha transforming into 'Battle Magician'<br>Rena transforming into 'Sniping Ranger'  
>Raven transforming into 'Sword Taker'<br>Chung transforming into 'Shooting Guardian'  
>Ara transforming into 'Little Devil'<br>Elesis transforming into 'Saber Knight'  
>Add transforming into 'Time Tracer'<br>And me, feeling my body grow taller and my hair rapidly growing, feeling it tug on my scalp and squirming in pain, before a light bursts from all of us, changing our clothing, feeling more powerful, we run out to the training ground and start using our new 'powers', lights, flashes, jumping, shooting, explosions, and plants getting scorched with my lasers.  
>"THIS IS AMAZING" Screams chung, shooting again and again at his target before looking over to me waving wildly.<br>Petting Moby and Remy, not paying any attention to Chung, looking at Raven talking to Rena behind him, feeling something turn and flip in my gut before looking slightly at Chung, his eyes bright and happy before running to go train some more on a new dummy, shrugging, and done with my training for the day, I go and sit in the sun, staring up at the blue sky with white puffy clouds littered all over.  
>"Eve" I look over to see Ara looking over me "I…. do you know about chung?"<br>"mm? what about him?" I say, looking back up at the sky, hearing her sit next to me.  
>"Eve…. do you like Chung?"<br>"No, only as a friend, I have no romantic interest for him"  
>"oh…. because its obvious that he likes you more than a friend" freezing I look over at her, feeling something in me ridding me of all speech, yet keeping my poker face on…. Chung… likes me?<br>**AN: AAAAAAANNNNNND I DID IT. Sorry if its a shyt chapter, I didn't know fully what I wanted to write about, but I kinda want people to tell me where to go with the next chapter or to give me ideas…. yeah… okay I'm going to go and hide now ^ o ^/**


End file.
